russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Eh, Kasi Bata! (TV series)
Eh, Kasi Bata! is a 2017 Philippine comedy-drama television series directed by Marlon Rivera, starring Carleen Sky Aclan. The series premiered on IBC's Noontime Ang Dating noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 20, 2017 to November 24, 2017, replacing Lara Laura. It airs every weekday mornings from 11:15am–12:00nn and served as a pre-programming for APO Tanghali Na!. Plot Shane (Carleen Sky Aclan) is a little girl working for John (Emman Franc), a little brother. Because of their two little children in their family that put their life in childhood, John entrusts the intimate of his father (Francis "Chiz" Escudero) and his mother (Donita Rose) who works him at home.to meet Rommel (Mon Castro), an office man that their family surrounded under one roof. Given that her mother is particularly fond of Shane who separate under the childhood family in the focus of the story, Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as Shane Avenilla *'Francis "Chiz" Escudero' as Christopher Avenilla *'Donita Rose' as Valeen Avenilla *'Eddie Ilarde' as Lolo Richard Acosta *'Emman Franc' as John Avenilla *'Crissel Ignacio' as Maribel Acosta *'Krystin Dayrit' as Andrea Mendoza *'Jedrik Yamio' as Michael Pesigan *'Alliah Michelle' as Ella Eigenmann 'Supporting Cast' *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Maritoni Acosta *'Mon Castro' as Rommel Legaspi *'Kristel Moreno' as Aura Samonte *'Joji Isla' as Raffy Bagatsing *'Teresa Loyzaga' as Dory "Manang Dory" Romana *'John Joseph Miraflores' as Carlos Rementilla *'Bing Davao' as Christopher Arellana *'Yul Servo' as Rodel Agustin *'RR Enriquez' as Teacher Ara Gonzaga 'Guest Cast' *'Carlos Agassi' as Andrew Atayde *'Kert Montante' as Luis Alvarez *'Christine Veloira' as Camille Ortega *'Jaime Yllana' as Enzo Aytona *'Anthony Roquel' as Allan Estregan *'Alfred Vargas' as Christopher Legaspi *'Jenny Quizon' as Cassandra Paderna *'Adrian Desabille' as Edward Aquino *'NJ Roben Asunto' as Jeremy Abuel *'Teri Onor' as Rodel Lastimosa *'Raquel Monteza' as Raquel Tolibas *'Teodoro Casiño' as Miguel Escudero *'Kyle Balili' as Rommel Zaranilla *'Carla Humphries' as Victoria David *'Joma Labayen' as Jomari Fructuoso *'Bodie Cruz' as Bobby Santos *'Angeli Bayani' as Matet Neri *'Elvis Gutierrez' as Rannie Santiago Episodes Production Eh, Kasi Bata! marks another teleserye for The Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan in her leading role, following her afternoon teleserye Mars Ravelo's Roberta. The tawa-serye also marks the first project of senator Francis "Chiz" Escudero and the sweet-faced certified chef Donita Rose. Meanwhile, it also marks the return of Eddie Ilarde for IBC, playing the role of Richard Acosta. 'Filming' Filming for Eh, Kasi Bata! began in January 16, 2017. Soundtrack *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (composer: Rey Magtoto, arranger: Kiko Salazar) - Carleen Sky Aclan and The Mighty Five *''Who Let the Kids Out?'' (composer: Christian Martinez) - The Mighty Five (Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle) *''Hahayaan Papayagan N'yo Ba?'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - The Mighty Five (Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle) *''American Junk'' (composer: Jim Paredes) - Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Favorite TV Program) - Won References See also * Crissel Garcia Ignacio "The Darling Diva" - Home | Facebook * Cover Photos * Crissel Garcia Ignacio updated her cover... - Crissel Garcia Ignacio | Facebook * Mobile Uploads | Facebook * Crissel Ignacio (@crissel.ign) • Instagram photos and videos * Shows ng Secarats Talent Management Services sa IBC-13 nagbabadya ng matataas na ratings * IBC-13 and Secarats Premiere The Newest Noontime Kiddie-Serye ‘Eh, Kasi Bata!’ * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine children's television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Comedy telenovelas